


【翻译】Like Light Passing Through（《当你像光穿过我的心》）

by Brumebird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumebird/pseuds/Brumebird
Summary: 一次任务中，Din的飞船迫降在塔图因，他受到了慷慨的帮助。
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 1





	【翻译】Like Light Passing Through（《当你像光穿过我的心》）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Light Passing Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473893) by [PepperPrints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPrints/pseuds/PepperPrints). 



> 原注：心里有一个场景是“灰尘在金色的阳光中浮动”，而且有三个（！！！）小伙伴想让我写一写“两人的手指意外相擦而过”的情节。感谢Scourge of Nemo给我的灵感！读了他们的Bobadin，非常美妙（译者：可以考虑……）。  
> 是一个AU，关于“Luke在塔图因多呆了几年，然后不可避免地遇到Din”的故事。  
> 一发完的pwp，很享受我的写作过程。  
> 译注：标题翻译灵感来源《你当像鸟飞往你的山》（顺便强推）一个万字大工程正在翻译，所以先捡一个同作者的小短篇放松一下～总之就是在沙漠星球放了一炮这样子。

在双日的炙烤之下，即便Din身着盔甲，这天气也着实难熬。塔图因以其气候之恶劣而恶名昭彰，而今日尤甚于他之前在银河系中所漫游过的任何一个干燥的角落。不过现如今Din更关心的是他此刻的困境，而非糟糕的天气。

三个贾瓦人在他面前喋喋不休，绕他们的小货摊后面团团转个不停，Din努力保持耐心，同时仔细在记忆中搜寻贾瓦语的片段。

“这个——太旧了，”他决不退让，他操着一口生硬的贾瓦语说道，“我可不会用新货的价格买这个。”

他们毫不畏惧地看着他大笑起来，这比太阳的炙烤更加难以忍受。“你可以四处看看，”其中一个人饶有兴致地说，“你找不到更好的了。”

DIn隔着头盔骂了一句，恐怕他们说的是对的。剃刀冠号爆掉了一个推进器，要找替换零件可不容易。唯一一块用得上的零件落在贾瓦人手里，而且看上去也是撑不了多久的那种。这个不幸的事实意味着他别无选择。

“嘿。你们开玩笑的吧。”

一个身影毫无征兆地出现在Din身边。从穿着来看，他是个当地人：包裹起整个身体抵挡烈日与风沙。他主动走到推进器前，探究地审视了一番，随即嘲讽一笑：“你们要卖给他多少钱？”他难以置信地问道，“这东西连一半都不值。”

贾瓦人开始争论，但新来的这个人仅仅是摇了摇头：“如果这东西装上下一秒不坏的话也算是他走运了。”他淡淡地说，轻轻摇了摇那个推进器，“然后这个曼达洛人就会很生气。你们真想搞成这样？”

他们彼此对视几眼，很显然是在讨论，之后他们咕哝着妥协了。

“那就一半。”他们勉强让了点价。Din看着那个陌生人的眼睛——对方热心地耸了耸肩，衡量着他们的价格。

Din觉得这已经很不错了，于是便把信用点扔到小摊位上。贾瓦人贪婪地拿过钱，看起来即便如此还是赚到了，Din等会儿必须得把自己多花了的那些钱拿回来。

他离开小货摊，那个陌生人也大步走在他身边，Din清了清喉咙：“谢谢你。”他和善地说。

“别客气。”他轻松地回答道，“他们认识我，所以可别想糊弄。”他顿了顿，之后看了看推进器，迅速补充道，“顺便，这东西我也差不多能修，破损的部分。这东西的确挺旧的，但如果操作无误的话，还是挺稳定的。我之前做过。”

Din停住步伐，他知道自己可以忽略掉这个人，但是……

“你可以再帮我看看吗？”

\--

剃刀冠号停在一个隐蔽的地方，但不幸的是并没有完全逃过无情的灼日。尽管它的主人已经竭尽全力修补，阳光还是从破碎的天花板上透进来。这构成了一副奇特的景象：仿佛阳光穿透的是树叶，将他的同伴笼罩在一股怪异的光辉当中。

他工作的时候已经脱下了防护装备，只穿一件贴身的衬衣，并不太适合让他把手伸进飞船里去，但Din有什么资格来评判呢？他仰面躺在地上，手臂伸到一个打开的仪表盘下面，把坏掉的旧推进器拧下来。Din安闲地坐在他身边，准备尽量协助他。

“你是个机械师？”他递给他一把工具，问道，这个男人出乎意料地大笑起来。

“才不是呢。”他说道，“我姨妈和叔叔是开湿气农场的。我就是什么都做一点——必须要做的那种，这样才能给那里面保湿。

他这番描述很容易理解。塔图因上的居民们没有那么多资源，所以生存更像是适应——这个概念对Din来说倒是更容易理解。

“所以我就叫你曼达佬了？”他停了停，瞟了Din一眼，微笑道。

“随你。”他应道，对方扬起一道眉毛。

“这可不算是个答案。”他审视道，但耸耸肩接受了，“顺便，我叫Luke。”

“谢谢你，Luke。”他殷勤地说，“今天你帮了我，我会给你付钱的。”

又是一声笑——Din不知道该怎么回应。“没事的。”他保证道，抱住一边膝盖，鲤鱼打挺似地从炸掉的推进器下面坐起来，“我还应该谢谢你给我找了点事做呢。我每天无聊得都快要死了。”

Din侧了侧头盔，看着随动作拉低的领口，暴露出他胸口更多的肌肤。光线从剃刀冠号打开的门里流淌进来，将他浸在阳光之中。灰尘反射着光线，漂浮在金色的光芒里，似乎失去重量，不知为何感觉就好像……超乎寻常。

“在听吗？”

“嗯？”Din徒劳地沉吟一声，抬头发现Luke正扬起一道眉毛看着他。

“我说，能帮我拿一下那个吗？”他重复道，指了指那个新的推进器。

噢。“好的。”Din说着，热情地把东西递给他，但Luke却笑了笑，接过东西，仿佛一切了然。拿到东西的时候，他们擦过彼此的手指，Din发现即便是这样微小的接触都能让自己当场定住——

但Luke不为所动，重新回去工作，Din隔着头盔皱了皱眉头。

“好了。”过了一会Luke宣布道，从推进器下面退出来坐直，“应该是修好了。”

他随手抓起一块破布把手擦干净。他的动作缓慢、悉心：每一根手指都仔细擦拭。Din发现自己被这个动作吸引住了，他再次想起那环绕周身的、令人窒息的炎热。

“我得给你付钱。”Din重申道，Luke摇了摇头。

“我告诉过你了，没关系的。”他笑着重复道，“真的。我还欠了你的情呢，不然我真没法出来走走。可不是每天都能碰到一个曼达洛人呢。”

唔。Din轻轻点了点头当作是让步。Luke站在他对面，绷直膝盖，双手把玩着一件工具：“我能问问吗？”他请求道，无比礼貌，“我是说，做一个曼达洛人是什么感觉。关于你们有很多传言，但我想知道真实的你们。”

这个渴切的请求几乎令人震惊，因此Din也更加愿意诚实地回答这个问题：“什么传言？”他进一步问道，“我可以来告诉你真假几何。”

Luke扬起嘴角，露出一抹狡黠的笑，他想了想说：“有些人说你们现在都帮帝国办事了，”他小心翼翼地评价道，很明显带着一种试探，Din对此并不惊讶——他倒希望能听到个什么惊讶的问题呢。他确定很多曼达洛人为了寻求庇护，得到可观的报酬，都去帮帝国办事，不过名号响亮的曼达洛人都不乐意放低自己的姿态。

“不对。”Din淡淡道，“有些人还是有尊严的。”

Luke笑得更开心了：很显然这正是他想要的答案：“那你自己的荣誉准则是什么？”他问道，“是事实的那样，还是传言说的那样？”

仍然没有超出Din的预料。猎人的工作似乎与荣誉信条相抵触。赏金猎人的工作向来为人不齿；生活卑贱，坑蒙拐骗——这种工作很难和一个秉持古老信条的荣誉战士划上等号。不过，现实永远不会那么简单——这两件事恰恰能够同时存在。

“事实那样。”Din答道，“我穿上盔甲的时候就发誓忠于信条。”

Luke的表情里有什么东西柔和了下来。他看着Din，缓缓上下打量着他，仿佛头一次完完整整地认识了他。

“所以现在你就不能摘掉了，”Luke慢慢地确认道，仰头望着Din那顶看不透的头盔，“是么？”

Luke的表情当中有某种Din无法解读的东西。他并没有怜悯地看着Din——Din不能忍受那种怜悯。反而……几乎是种同情，不知为何，这个词就这样反复在他脑海中回响。

仿佛，他读懂了那其中深藏的孤独。

“是的。”Din静静地回答道。

Luke迅速看了他一眼，阳光落在他的头发上，看起来像是金子。慢慢地，如同在深思熟虑自己的动作一般，他放下工具，向前弯了弯膝盖。

“还有什么别的吗？”他谨慎地问，“没了？”

Din吞了口唾沫，压下喉间的紧绷感。Luke并拢膝盖，一只手压住Din的小腿肚。Din的脉搏漏了一拍。他的背靠上船壁，无处可躲——不过他也并不抵触，并不想拒绝。Luke把一只手放在他的膝盖上，温柔地分开他的双腿。

“你可以叫我停下来的。”Luke说道，一只手掌谨慎地移上Din的大腿根，“如果你不愿意的话，我就会停下。”

Din不敢相信自己的心跳得那么快，竟然还能听到他的声音。Din没有阻止他；他根本不打算这么做——他只是盯着Luke，看着他摸索着Din裤子上的拉链。Luke笑了笑，手上动作不停，颇为用力，但又有些克制——这声音敲碎了他口中发出的某些奇怪的音节，Din得以保持理智说话。

“抱歉，”Luke努力维持自己的意识，紧张地对着Din笑了笑，“马上就好了。就，呃……”

Din清醒过来，轻轻把Luke推到一旁，自己动手解开裤子，露出阴茎，他马上就要硬了。仅仅是这么一点动作都足以勾起他的敏感的知觉：他的呼吸卡在喉间——Luke回以一声轻柔的叹息。

“好了，”Luke嗫嚅道，仿佛在缓解自己的紧张——鼓起勇气，但也在试探。

Din还没有来得及澄清，也没来得及确证，Luke就低下头，双唇含住他的龟头。

Din叫了一声——混合着呻吟与咒骂——Luke回以一声大笑，这声音在他的皮肤上愉悦地震颤。Luke卷起舌头，湿润，温暖，Din立刻完全失去了所有感知。就在那一瞬间，他一只手掌插入Luke的头发，下意识地抓得太紧，但Luke的声音中丝毫没有反抗。

Din另一只手抓住Luke的衬衣，紧握成拳，把衣服揉作一团让自己稳住身体。这个动作很容易就扯开轻柔的织物，露出一边赤裸的肩膀，不知道为什么，一个念头深深刺入Din的头颅，阳光如此亲吻着他的肌肤，但却看不出一点灼烧的痕迹。

不过Din却烧了起来，每一寸皮肤都觉得灼热。微弱却羞耻的喘息让他的胸膛起起伏伏，Luke稳稳地含着他的阴茎，向前，再向后。每次都更近那么一点，带着一种几乎不可能的坚定决心，Din并不确定自己能承受几分。

脚后跟死死踩着身下的地板，Din的手指握紧Luke的头发，柔软的发丝缠绕着手套的皮革。Luke顺从地呻吟一声，继续下去，终于将他完全含在口中，Din的声音破碎。这一切突如其来，简直让他难以自持，让他窒息，如同双日一般将他炙烤。

“等一等，”他艰难地说，向后推了推Luke的肩膀。就在他即将达到高潮的时候，羞耻感横穿而来，他的心脏愧疚地搅在一起，“Luke——”

这声警告并未浇灭Luke的热情。他抵抗着Din的推力，但手却很快代替了嘴上的动作：快速抽动，稳稳地抚摸，Din几乎难以承受。

Din立刻便后悔了自己之前的警告，因为这比在Luke的嘴里达不到高潮还要羞耻。于是他看着Luke俊俏的面容，看着他潮红的脸颊和肿胀的嘴唇。他看着他，一阵痛楚穿过他筋疲力尽的身体，如同一种折磨——而当Luke用拇指摸了摸嘴角，又用舌头舔净手指的时候，这种感觉又愈发深刻起来。

“所以，”Luke气喘吁吁地说，咧嘴一笑，佯装随意，“你要在这呆多久呢？”


End file.
